wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Songs Ever
These songs are the greatest songs ever made. (Obviously behind the National Anthem) How to NOT get approved for the list In order to qualify for this list, the song must be approved. Songs very highly likely NOT to be approved are: *Rap *Country *Lady Gaga *Justin Bieber *John Mayer *Any "boy band" songs *Pop *Gay *Michigan State, Ohio State, or Notre Dame fight songs *Foreign *Retarted *Miley Cirus/Hannah Montana *Current Top 20 or Top 40 (Unless one of Stephen Colbert's songs make it) *Have anything remotely to do with Jimmie Queerbait (aka Jimmie Johnson) unless they be attacking him *Techno *Pink (Pink Floyd is ok) *Songs about Devil Worship (With the exception of Hotel California by The Eagles) Approved Songs (not necessarily in the order of Greatness) *November Rain - Guns N' Roses *Hail to the Victors - University of Michigan Marching Band﻿ *Charlene (I'm Right Behind You) - Stephen and the Colberts/The Black Belles *Charlene II (I'm Over You) - The Black Belles and Stephen Colbert *The World I Know - Collective Soul *What it's Like - Everlast *Bad Boys - Inner Circle (Yes the theme from COPS) *Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers *Shanty - JoHnathan Edwards *Pride (In the Name of Love) - U2 *People are Strange - The Doors *Already Gone - The Eagles *Lunatic Fringe - Red Ryder *Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters *Touch of Grey - Greatful Dead *She Talks to Angels - The Black Crowes *Crazy on You - Heart *Magic Man - Heart *Stranglehold - Ted Nugent *Cat Scratch Fever - Ted Nugent *Fred Bear - Ted Nugent *Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Gimme Three Steps - Lynyrd Skynyrd *What's Your Name - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Call me the Breeze - Lynyrd Skynyrd *Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne *Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne *Roll with the Changes - REO Speedwagon *Twilight Zone - Golden Earring *Flirtin' with Disaster - Molly Hatchet *Sharp Dressed Man - ZZ Top *Gimme all your Lovin' - ZZ Top *You know what? Fuck it, anything by ZZ Top *Radar Love - Golden Earring *Keep Your Hands to Yourself - Georgia Satellites *The Afore-mentioned 'Hotel California' - The Eagles *Danni California - Red Hot Chilli Peppers *A lot of stuff by Hootie and the Blowfish before they up and disappeared *November Rain - Guns N' Roses (It's that good) *Civil War - Guns N' Roses *Reelin' in the Years - Steely Dan *Cottoneye Joe - Rednex *Copperhead Road - Steve Earle *Fuck You - Cee Lo Green (Not 'Forget You' or 'F You') *Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald - Gordon Lightfoot *Hot Rod Lincoln - A lot of people, but they are all the same song *I've Been Everywhere - Johnny Cash *Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash *Old Time Rock N' Roll - Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band *One Bourbon, One Scotch, and One Beer - George Thorogood and the Destroyers *Eastbound and Down - Jerry Reed *Convoy - C.W. McCall *The Devil Went Down to Georgia - Charlie Daniels *Dueling Banjos (Cuz that's just awesome) *Bubba O'Reiley- The Who